My Mistakes
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: "My first mistake, rejecting Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My second mistake, marrying Hotori Tadase. My third mistake, letting my two kids medal in my life." Amu married Tadase and she secretly kept filled out divorce papers in her room. When she finally has the courage to divorce him, her daughters, Su and Dia, decide to set her up with the cool violinist, A.K.A. Amu's old friend.
1. Prolougue

**Me: Amuto, yay.**

**Amu: You hate them, but you make them?**

**Me: People read Rimahiko and Amuto more than Amuhiko or Amukai or Ikuto and Tadase.**

**Amu: What the…**

**Me: I HAVE A LACK OF INSIRATION! JUST DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Amu: Sheesh. Cooky does not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

(Amu's POV)

I sit at the café with my two favorite girls. I spin my ring, thinking about my mistake.

"Mama, all the girls at school are talking about him!" my daughter, Dia, exclaims. Whatever happened to the calm Dia who _**never**_ wore her hair down and would _**never**_ short shorts? It's all that damned man's fault.

"Who?" I ask.

"Him!" Su says without ending it with what she always did (~desu) and pulls out a newspaper (o.O). Dia points to the picture. I almost spit my food out and I feel my face heating up.

"IKUTO!"

"Mama, you know him?" Dia asks.

"U-um, just an old high school friend! Hehe." Dia and Su look at me as if saying _Yeah right_. I sigh.

"Whatever. Anyways, where is your friend?"

"Here, kusukusukusu."

"Sorry we are late, ma'am. My brother and I were having a little disagreement."

"Little? You pulled out your naginata, kusukusukusu."

"Kusukusu-chan, what did we say about secret's?"

"Ah, gomen, Temari-oneechan!" I sweat. Is it really okay for me kids to hang around Temari?

"No problem, Fujisaki Temari. Just, please don't pull out your naginata while my kids are over, or else." Temari sweats, not knowing that 'or else' means I'm just going to tell on her like a brat.

"Ah, no problem, Hotori-san!" I smile and walk to the Hotori household.

"It's soon going to be Hinamori-san."

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Nagihiko: Wait just a minute! *mumbles to himself* Fujisaki Temari & Rhythm. Temari-oneechan… *priceless face***

**Rima: Purplehead and I… marry!**

**Rima & Nagihiko: *Move **_**FAR **_**away from each other***

**Me: I do not want bashers to write Tadass or Tadagay in my reviews… CAUSE ONLY I SHALL DO THAT IN THIS SERIES! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Amu: Do you think putting a bucket on her head will shut her up?**

**Rima: *In South Pole* Maybe.**

**Nagihiko: *In North Pole* who knows until you try?**

**Me: R&R! OR ELSE I WILL STRANGLE YOU! YOU, PINKY, YOU HEARD ME!**

**Amu: *Grabs computer and immediately reviews***

**Me: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**


	2. Good Bye, Son of a Bitch

**Me: A Flashback to the Past!**

**Amu: And a Peek of the Present!**

**Ikuto: When am I gonna show up.**

**Me: Soon, just keep your retarded face on them magazines.**

**Ikuto: Who exactly here has the retarded face?**

**Me: … Amu.**

**Amu: Hey! What did I do?**

**Me: Fine, just keep your **_**pretty**_** face on the newspapers! HAPPY?**

**Ikuto: The newspaper part ruined it but I am happy at how frustruated you are right now. Retarded smile****:D**

**Me: *Takes picture* Told you that you had a retarded face!**

**Ikuto: Grrr.**

**Me: What's that? Cats go grrr, da wan?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Cats go nya and dog go da wan!**

**Amu: SHUDDUP! DISCLAIMER. ENJOY!**

**Warning: Major Tadase bashing.**

(NORMAL POV)

Amu walks off to her house, ready to face the girly man that has cursed her damned life. She thought about it. _Why didn't I think of this in the first place?_

(Trip down memory lane)

"Dia, I want you to stop dressing like you're a singer and dress like a normal kid for once, got it?"

"But, papa…"

"NO buts, are we clear!? And for once, **ACT** like a normal kid!"

"But…"

"What did I say?"

"Sigh. Yes, papa." Dia takes of her headband off and undid her pigtails. She dragged herself upstairs into her yellow room."

"Papa, that wasn't nice, ~desu."

"Su, why do you insist on looking like a maid?"

"I don't know, ~desu."

"And stop ending every freaking sentence with desu! It gets annoying! Learn to have fun like other people!"

"But cooking is fun ~de…"

"Don't say it! Now put your headdress onto the coffee table, go to your room, AND DRESS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Su copies what Dia did and drags herself to her green room.

"Papa, how do I look?" asks a purple headed boy who looked exactly like his dad.

"Oh no Kiseki! You got coffee on your cape! I'll clean it for you while you just get a new one." Kiseki takes his cape off and runs into the biggest room that was his to get a new cape. What Tadase didn't know was that his wife, Hotori Amu, saw the whole thing. That's when she ran to court and got the divorce papers. Her only concern was if she should fill out Tadase, Tadass, or Tadagay.

(Back to present)

Amu went to her room. It was her very own. She opened a pink box that was hidden behind her closet. She grabbed the many papers that were in there and ran downstairs.

"Hotori-kun!" Tadase turned around, shocked. Never in their lives had Amu called him Hotori-kun.

"Hi, Amu. I signed Dia and Su for boot camp…" Amu cuts him off.

"And what about the lazy ass, spoiled Kiseki?"

"Pardon me?"

"YOU DON'T LET SU AND DIA DO WHAT THEY WANT OR WEAR WHAT THEY WANT WHILE YOU SPOIL THAT BRATTY PURPLE HEADED KING WANNABE! YOU LET HIM LIKE THE FUCKING KING OF FRANCE AND DIA CAN'T LOOK LIKE A SINGER? WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SHIT IS THAT? YOU MAKE SU AND DIA DO EVERYTHING WHILE YOU LET KISEKI SIT ON HIS LAZY ASS AND CALLING EVEN HIS MOTHER A COMMONER! YOU KNOW WHAT; I WILL NOT STAND THIS FUCK! HOMOTORI TADASS, YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR FUCKING STATUS TO SINGLE AND HOPE YOU GET A FUCKING BITCH AND HAVE WHORES AND SLUTS FOR CHILDREN!" Amu storms off upstairs and grabs the three, already packed luggage.

"Good bye, son of a bitch!" But, like how Tadase, I mean, Tadagay didn't know Amu was watching him while he was yelling at Dia and Su, Amu didn't know that some girl were watching her yell at Tadass. 2, to be exact.

**What Tadase said: Oh no, Kiseki! You got coffee on your cape! I'll clean it for you while you get a new one.**

**What he shoud've said: (English muffin accent) Oh no, you got coffee on your cape! I'll go clean it for you because I am gay while you go to your room and, I don't know, call your girlfriend? Whatever straight guys do.**

**Amu: What is an English muffin accent?**

**Me: IDK, but I know it's funny. I showed my sister how to do it and when she did it, I was laughing like crazy.**

**Amu: Teach me, PLEASE!**

**Me: Fine. It's an English accent mixed with a cowboy accent mixed with every other accent. Something like that. I don't want to have any flames just cause of bashing Tadase. I have to admit, it's kind of fun!**

**Amu: *Tries it* Your right, it is fun! R&R! Bet you Tadase doesn't know what that means. LOL!**

**Me: NOT FUNNY! GET OUT!**


End file.
